What Hurts The Most
by xxX.resist.the.temptation.Xxx
Summary: Paul is mostly a good guy now. He helps the others with there shifts, doesn't eat off others plates anymore or even make fun of Jacob for loving leach spawn. Paul finally finds the one thing he wants, but what happens when he loses it? T for lang.


A/N: **This stuff just randomly comes to me. you should check out Sharpestlives, shes my twin and way better. So, review and stuff...if you want.**

Prelude

(Paul POV)

I watched Clair play with Quil in the middle of Sam's living room floor as the rain poured from the sky. I was waiting for Sam to get back from the store so we could start our shift with Leah and Seth... and maybe Embry's tommorow morning becuase his mom is sick...but I guess I could cover his shift as well as Jake's tommorow night...a-fuking-gain...but it's not like I have a life to go and live.

"Oh Quill..." I knew what sam wanted when he cooed at me like this. "If you cover Embry's shift tommorow, you can eat over for a month."

"Done!" No one, not even me, could resist Emily's cooking. "I'ma need a coffee before we head out though!"

"Allways some in the kitchen, you know that." Sam said before Quil turned to talk to him.

"Are you seriously going to let him run three shifts in a row?" I over heard Quil ask Sam in a concerned voice, I knew he was conserned about me but he didn't need to be. He should be focased on Clair.

"Stop talking about me, you both know I can hear you." I poured myself a cup of coffee and chugged the whole thing in about two seconds. "I'll be fine. It's not like I don't run extra shifts most of the time anyways." I shrugged it off.

"Let's go then. Leah and Seth are probably already at their posts, waiting for me to yell at them to do somthing and stop arguing with each other." Sam said and I followed him out the door. We discarded our clothes and phased about half a mile into the woods.

-time elapse-

_"Would you stop being such a retard, Seth!" _Leah growled at Seth as he thought the lyrics to 'The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves!'

_"It runs in the family, apparently."_ I chuckled, earning a growl from all three of my pack mates that were on duty. _"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too."_

_"If you don't shut up, your going to be running another shift tommorow night. I don't care if that's your forth shift in a row." _Sam's thoughts shut me up...I wish I could say the same about Leah and Seth.

_"He's running three shifts in a row!?" _Leah and Seth thought in unison, which kinda creeped me out, to tell you the truth.

_"He said he didn't mind covering Embry's shift when he helps his mom get better tommorow and you both know that he's the only one Jacob trusts with his shift, and he's got the same freaking flu that Embry's mom has." _Sam explained to the questioning siblings, sighing in the way only he could. You know, the one that always souds annoyed and caring at the same time.

_"He's gunna be tiiiired!" _Seth said in his normal preppy voice that made him sound extremely gay, but no one would tell him that cause--apparently--he's too cute, sweet, and innocent to crush. Boo Fucking Hoo.

I basically tuned out for a while while they talked about how tired and hungry and in need of a shower I would be.

Then I heard an ear-drum-shattering scream and I bolted torwards it.

_"Did anyone else hear that?" _I thought as I ran.

_"We're coming." _Sam replyed.

When I reached the source of the scream, I found myself in a beautiful clearing in the middle of no where. But the clearing look inferior to the beautiful girl who was sitting, holding her crushed leg in one arm and the other was trying to fight off a rabid dog. I grabbed the girl, helping her to my back as Leah killed off the dog.

_"Take her to Carlisle." _Seth thought to me. The Cullen' where are allies after the Renesme insident. _"I'll tell Edward to tell Dr. Cullen your coming." _

_"Gotcha." _I started running torwards the Cullen's masion.

_"Tell Dr. McSparkly that I said HI!" _Seth thought to me as I reached the Cullen's home. Emmett was waiting for me and traded the girl for a shirt and pants, which I changed into after hiding from view in the woods and phasing back. I then joined Carlisle in the small built in doctor's office.

"Dr. McSparkly, your biggest fan says hi." I said as I watched him cast the girl's leg.

"Seth never could pronouce my name." He shook his head in a chuckle and finished up. "She should be ok. Do you know her?" I shook my head. "Is she your imprint?"

"I dunno, I've never seen her eyes." I look at the sleeping human. I doubted somone so lovely could be my imprint. "I'd like to take her back to the rez when she wakes, if that's alright with you, Carlisle."

"Of course. Until then, I'm sure that Alice would like to see her favorite play thing." I gulped.

"Not the dress...not the dress...not the dress!" I held my knees to my chest prayed to the gods that Alice wouldn't make it home before I left.

**Thats all for now. I'll probably update later today or tommorow. --Temptation**


End file.
